warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eaglewing
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Eaglekit |apprentice=Eaglepaw |warrior=Eaglewing |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |brothers=Stemleaf, Shellfur |sister=Plumstone |mentor=Ambermoon |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Shattered Sky, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm, Lost Stars |deadbooks=Unknown }} Eaglewing is a ginger she-cat. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Eaglekit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with her siblings, Plumkit, Stemkit, and Shellkit. Briarlight is thrilled about the kits, begging to be told about them again. It's noted that they were born the previous night as Leafpool and Alderheart were up half the night for Eaglekit's and her siblings birth. Leafpool comments it's great to see new life and the birth of the kits brings her hope. Briarlight asks if their eyes are open yet and Alderheart replies it won't be a few days yet, but all the kits are healthy and strong. :Briarlight tests herself to see if she remembers their names, remembering Eaglekit's name easily. She comments they have beautiful names and is sure the kits are beautiful too. She expresses her impatience to see the kits. Leafpool recalls that Thornclaw was very anxious at the arrival of his first litter of kits. Alderheart notes that he expected Twigpaw to be excited about the kits, but she doesn't appear to be. :During a Clan meeting, Thornclaw asks what would happen to Eaglekit and her siblings if the rogues attacked. :When Snowbird's kits, Gullkit, Frondkit, and Conekit, move into ThunderClan's nursery, Eaglekit and her siblings are seen frisking around with them. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :She is later playing with her siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands her grandfather, Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Eaglekit and her littermates are playing. The she-kit hooks a moss ball away from her littermate, letting out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Eaglekit and Shellkit are determined to climb the Highledge so they can explore Bramblestar's den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Thornclaw exits camp, carrying Eaglekit in his jaws. The kit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :Blossomfall tells her sister, Briarlight, that hers and Cinderheart's kits can help with her exercises, and Eaglekit excitedly mews that they will, and Flykit promises her they'll be good at it. :The nursery roof is damaged from heavy rainfall, and the occupants are forced to move to the elder's den. Alderheart says that Graystripe and Millie will be delighted to have kits to look after, and Stemkit bounces to his paws, asking if their grandfather will tell them a story. Eaglekit excitedly agrees, and claims she wants to hear about Firestar and the old forest. Blossomfall tells her kits that they certainly will not, as they need to rest, and so does Graystripe. Blossomfall, Cinderheart, and Alderheart then take each of Cinderheart's litter to move to the elder's den, while Eaglekit and her siblings happily patter alongside them. :Eaglekit and her siblings become apprentices, with Eaglekit earning the name Eaglepaw. At a Gathering, Bramblestar tells the Clans Eaglepaw received Ambermoon as a mentor. :Eaglepaw, although unnamed, is mentioned by Blossomfall that she hopes Eaglepaw and her siblings will inherit some of their aunt Brightlight's courage and optimism. :Twigpaw informs Velvet that she can make her a nest in the apprentices' den, and mentions Eaglepaw and her littermates in there as well. The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *She has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and kittypet blood through Millie. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Sister: :Plumstone: Brothers: :Stemleaf: :Shellfur: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Lionheart: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-half-uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: Great-grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: :Fuzzypelt: Great-great-hrandfather: :Adderfang: Great-great-grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-great-uncle: :Redtail: Great-great-great-frandmother: :Flashnose: Cousins :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree References and Citations ru:Орляночкаde:Adlerjunges (DC)pl:Orła Łapafi:Kotkapentunl:Arendkit Category:Females Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Raging Storm characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters